Me, Myself and Ignorance
by Suicidal Skies
Summary: The kiss was broken, and so was the brief return of the light. NaruSasuSasuNaru. YAOI!


**__**

Me, Myself and Ignorance

I don't own Naruto.

Second Attempt!

Review Please!

ThAnKiEs

****

Author's notes: Um. Second Attempt. SasuNaru

Dedicated to: Kitty!

Naruto gasped and fleeting touches of shuriken were cast down his stomach, missing the symbol that made him the host of a demon fox. He arched his back, trying to provoke Sasuke to dip the knife into his belly button, twist and do something. Something else, then this touch, cold kisses by the shuriken and the occasional chuckle. He didn't like succumbing to someone else's ill will, and the fact that it was all for sex made him cringe. Inwardly, although, his body wanted it, and he hated that as his moans pierced the sickening sound of flesh splitting and blood seeping forward.

It was such a sweet melody that soothed the demon fox within. He closed his eyes in pain and Sasuke plunged the shuriken into the sensitive part under his waist line, but before his pride and joy as a hosting boy. He trailed his own tan fingers along the many cuts that had weltered. Smearing the drying blood in the process, he spelled an "I hate you. " on his stomach, feeling the hills and valleys that violated his Adonis of a body. He opened his baby blues and stared into the blackened eyes of his murderer. He was bold he knew it, but he watched those eyes crinkle into the most sadistic and cruel smirk he'd ever seen. Sasuke said nothing but merely laced his hands through the blonde tresses, before tracing pale hands downward, caressing the whisker marks that stood out there.

He molested those pouting lips and leaned upward, placing a teasing kiss , his tongue licking at the bottom lip. Before nipping at the nose. He grinned in his sexy, leering way and kissing him fully now. Something sweeter, of the darker kind as Sasuke manipulated his way into Naruto's mouth. Pitifully dueling with the soul-searching tongue that dared mock to mock his decision. Naruto moaned, being slowly turned on by this slow torture, he responded full frontal as Sasuke invaded his mouth cavity, tan hands dancing along the feminine dip of his "master's" spine., cupping the cute ass there.

****

The kiss was broken, and so was the brief return of the light.

Fast paced kisses tangoed across his fragile neck, little licks and brief bites to compensate for the passion. Naru tipped his head back, exposing his fox-demon throat. As soon as he did that, tentative teeth sunk into the delicate flesh. His teeth clicking sharply as he broke the skin, tasting the irony fluid that kept everyone, coursing. He sucked on it momentarily, before letting his mouth depart in the ironic way a vampire would. But see, the difference, Naruto was still alive, gasping, moaning and begging.

Blackened eyes locked with a purest of blue. Saying nothing, but kept on with the teasing, the whisper's of divine nothings, and the occasional gasp, and squeal. Naru cussed mentally. It was driving him crazy, all this torture, sure, it was pleasurable, but every action was flooding to his manhood. And you know what bothered him the most?

****

He liked it this way.

As he was begging, he didn't notice the slight teasing to his nipples, where a hungry mouth suckled fast and furious, disrupting the normal perceptions of pain and pleasure. He arched as his back as a bite was placed on his left nipple, while a deft hand was working at the right. He moaned, and groaned, starting to twitch and feel the happy drug of lust weaves it's way through his body. He whimpered as a brief absence was created, he whined but was shut up as the mouth did the same delicious taunts to his other nipple. He sighed in contentment, shivering as Sasuke started to work his way down again. Kissing the cuts he'd created, worshiping the red welts, and the intoxication of blood work it's way through his nostrils. He placed a little lick on one particularly big welt. Nibbling on it, The black haired boy could feel the inferior one's stomach suck in.

He let his breath tease the stomach before he again, migrated to the member that shivered. He spread those nicely tanned legs apart, putting himself between them. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of the head, holding Naru down as his body jerked. He inwardly smirked, darting his tongue out, to swirl around the slit. Loving the salty taste that assaulted his senses. He lapped at underside, fleshing out the sensitive nerves. His teeth grazing various parts as he went along the base. He placed little nips along the main vein, working his way to the base where he sucked briefly. Leaving a reddened remind of his presence.

Naru bucked upward as Sasuke's mouth found it's way to his sacs. Where they were fondled rather roughly, yet gently at the same time. Erotic wetness surged it's way through naru's body as a sac was popped into the seme's mouth. Suckling noises mixed in heavenly as moans started to be produced by the gallons. He whimpered as the sensation was lost, but quickly was thrown back into the world of ecstasy. Sasuke had worked his way back to the head and started to slowly swallow it. Inch, by inch. Pale hands, firmly held onto the other's boy waist, as to prevent choking. He made his way to the base and started to mouth fuck Naru. His tongue added extra sensation by brushing against the underside.

Naru through his head back in ecstasy, he loved it when Sasuke did this. That warm heat that made him produce a lovely melody. He clenched his eyes shut, hissing as teeth were added. Biting and chomping here and there. He yelped as the bite was placed a little to roughly. But all was forgiven as Sasuke started to him, speeding it up. As Naru was in paradise, Sasuke's hands started to stroke the symbol on the boy's stomach. Knowing it was a major turn on. That did the trick, within minutes, he felt hot fluid fill his mouth and slid down his throat. He continued to suckle, until every drop was spent.

He let the member drop, and he grinned, licking his lips. He eyed the boy, noticing the blond hair that circled around his head like a halo. Blue eyes, half mast, darkened with pleasure and lust. Faint blushes lined the cheeks and chest area. And those cuts, oh those cuts. Sasuke smirked, reaching for the lotion. He coated his member. He wasn't in the mood for preparation. No, he afraid not, he wasn't making love with this idiot. So why go gentle.

He positioned himself, and entered in once big thrust. Naru arched upward, screaming his pain. It laced through his entire being, so far in fact that the Kyuubi was moaning his delight. Naruto felt the tears stream down his face, he started to protest, weak mutterings of stop. But Sasuke didn't here him. He was enveloped in the heat of Naruto. He started to thrust, slow at first, but it progressed. Hard passionate fucking, as it progressed Naru forgot the pain, and focused on the pleasure.

Two bodies slicked together in paradise. Moans and grunts. Sasuke looped his around Naru's semi-erect member and pumped it in tune with him. He shifted his angle, hitting the glorious bump. Naru screamed, his pleasure button being pushed, again and again. Sasuke was starting to swim in his vision, as stars dotted around here and there. He whimpered as no mercy was shown, it seems Sasuke was speeding up.

And then, it slowed, to almost nothing. Slow, precise thrusts were being placed. Naruto lost his mind, the difference between fast and slow was too agonizing. He was on his way to heaven again. He thrust his hips forward, showing his impatience. Sasuke however, drew Naru closer to him, and shifted so that he was on the corner of the bed. Naru was sitting on him, in position to rid to high heaven. Pale hands wound there way to Naru's hips to guide when ready.

He rolled his hips experimentally. Loving this new freedom. Now he was in control and nothing could stop him. He rolled his hips again, delighting the moan that he heard. He spread his legs apart, bent at an angle, and hoisted himself up. Then Down. The thrusts continued at Naru's pace with the guidance of Sasuke. Faster and Faster, Round and Round. Climax was soon approaching for both of them. Naruto was currently facing his "master" Locking eyes with him. Saying all he could with clouded eyes. Hate, passion, hate, need, want, Hate, lust, hate. Oh the luxurious sin. He arched his back as his spot was being hit again.

He climaxed, semen shooting onto Sasuke's stomach, being smeared by the motions. The clinching of Naru's muscles triggered of Sasuke's own seed. It rooted itself deep with in Naru, spreading outward. He let out a long drawn moan during this, feeling complete and satisfied. Naruto Slowed his motions and got off of him. They shared an exquisite, tense afterglow before both parties went to the showers. Erasing any trace. Sasuke brought Naruto to him and suckled on the neck. Marking him. Naruto protested, thanking whomever that it was chilly outside and he could cover it up with a scarf.

They got out, got dressed, and acted like nothing happen. Because to them, and everyone else, this never happened. But to Naruto and Sasuke, it was sex, nothing more and nothing less.


End file.
